


Short Stories

by Bored_Slytherin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I blame english class, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bored_Slytherin/pseuds/Bored_Slytherin
Summary: Short stories written both for school, and funWARNING: They are all dark





	1. Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to fix grammar, story, anything really.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shade reaches the river Lethe

“Drink.” 

The cold empty voice of the spirit sent a chill down my spine. At least it would have if I still had a spine….or a body. I was nothing but a spirit. All that remained of the human who had lived my life. The others around me all reacted differently. Some drank willingly. Some protested. They wanted to remember. They wanted to cling to their mortal lives, their hopes and dreams and memories. But me? For a moment I just stared at the infamous river Lithe. One of the 5 rivers of the underworld. Lithe was the river of forgetfulness. Drinking from its waters meant forgetting. Forgetting the pain. Forgetting the horrors of the past and the mistakes you’ve made along the way. I hesitantly lowered my hands into the water and cupped my hands to my lips. 

“I’m sorry.”

And for once I truly was. I’m sorry I couldn’t save my parents from that thief turned killer. I’m sorry I joined the military and came back a changed man. I’m sorry I couldn’t hold onto the only woman I had ever really loved.  I’m sorry I chased away everyone who ever cared about me. I’m sorry that I had to die getting shot by a cop while in a drug filled haze. And mostly? I’m sorry because deep down I know I want to forget. I wanted to forget my wife’s beautiful face, I want to forget my parents loving smiles. I wanted to forget how many people had tried to stay by my side even when I was determined to push them away. 

“Please forgive me.”

I swiftly downed the entire handful of water. An odd wave of peace washed over me as the memories faded. Gone. For the rest of eternity I would be nothing. Everything that made me me was gone. In its place was an empty soul that would spend the rest of eternity wandering the fields of  Asphodel. And I was okay with it. 


	2. A past life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man is tired of his current life alone.

_ “Can’t catch me!” I watched in amusement as my 10 year old son Alec rushed past me with my wife hot on his heels. In my hands I held a picnic basket and blanket which Callista had insisted on bringing. Callista. It’s a greek name meaning “most beautiful” Seeing my wife run through the grass with the sun shining behind her, I understood why this name was chosen. My wife, my beautiful Callista was the light in my life. She was my everything. Was?  _

_ A feeling of dread washed over me as I dropped the items in my hands and reached for my gun, frantically calling for my wife and child. The next thing I knew the sun was gone and clouds covered the sky. Callista and Alec were staring at me with fear clear in their eyes. A young man was holding a gun to my child’s head. We stood in silence for a moment before the man finally spoke.  _

_ “You stole everything from me.” _

_ I frantically searched my memory for a clue to who this mystery man was. It took me a minute but when I finally remembered my blood ran cold. I knew him. Akar Lieb, a convict I had put away long ago. When he had been caught his partner and sister had been shot and killed. And now I was paying the price. Around us the wind had started to pick up. It was blowing fiercely and I couldn’t hear anything. Then it happened. I blinked and suddenly my wife was on the ground bleeding out. Alec leapt at the gunman with tears in his eyes but he was shot down as well. And all I could do was stand there, an invisible force keeping me from rushing to my family's side. Akar looked at me and I saw nothing but hate. I didn’t bother trying to move as I watched him pull the trigger and then...  _

I woke with a pain filled sob. I didn’t want to relive their death. I reached blindly for one of the bottles  of beer that was strewn across the floor. I grabbed the closest bottle and was met with disappointment when I realized it was empty. With a pained groan I forced myself to get up and trudged to the kitchen. 

Along the way I passed a photo hanging precariously from the wall. The grass was cracked but you could still see the image behind. It was my family, back when we were together and happy. Not worrying about any crazed gunman or death or anything bad happening at all. If my head hadn’t been pounding so much I would have laughed. Maybe if I hadn’t been so ignorant then my family would still be around. 

As the familiar wave of grief shot through me I reached into my fridge and quickly downed half a bottle of whatever liquid was in there. I didn’t want to feel this anymore.  _ Please just make it stop.  _ Sliding down onto the floor I finished the rest of the drink. As my gaze drifted back to the picture anger surged through me. When I came back to my senses the bottle was no longer in my hands and instead it was lying on the floor in pieces, along with the photo. I stared at those pieces of glass for what seemed like eternity before I forced myself to look away and grab another bottle. 

I was tired. I didn't want to sleep. What did I want? I wanted to drink. I wanted more. I needed more. I always needed more. It was a vicious, endless cycle. But it didn’t have to be…. _ It could all end.  _ I stood up and stumbled drunkenly to the garage. I grinned triumphantly when I found what I was looking for. Heading back inside I grabbed a lighter from the kitchen and headed towards….towards my sons room. It had been over 2 years since I had last come in here. I couldn’t stand the memories. Instead I had turned to alcohol. 

Alec’s room reminded me of how happy I had once been and how disappointed my family would be. Tears fell down my face as I poured lighter fluid over the whole room. I hesitated momentarily. Maybe I should do this in Callista’s and my room? No….it wasn’t ours anymore. It was mine. Mine alone. Callista was beautiful and she deserved beautiful things. Our- my room wasn’t beautiful. It was dark and messy with broken beer bottles covering the floor. Broken. Just like me. The room looked like a drunk old man had been living there. Because that's exactly who I was. A drunk, broken old man. It didn’t matter if I was still physically young. I felt old. I felt so, so old. It was like my life was suddenly weighing down on me and I couldn’t handle it anymore. 

I’ve heard burning is painful. Good. I deserve it. Maybe if I suffer enough the Gods will forgive me and I will be able to see my family again. All I want to do is see them again. A little smile forced its way onto my face as I picked up a small photo of my son and wife together. 

“I love you Callista. I love you Alec. I’m so sorry.” I held the corner of the photo up to the lighter and as the photo started to burn I dropped it onto the floor where the fire quickly started to spread thanks to the lighter fluid. I stared admiringly into the fire as I slowly picked up the bottle of remaining liquid and poured it over myself. Fire is such a beautiful thing. Beautiful and fierce. Something I could never be. I was a coward. But now, maybe I could atone for that. I poured the lighter fluid over myself and it didn’t take long for the fire to completely engulf me. It was  **_agony_ ** _.  _ Darkness and pain engulfed me and I hoped with all my heart that I would see a light with my wife and son standing there to greet me. But I saw nothing. There was nothing. It was dark and empty...and then? I was gone.  


	3. Lost (But never alone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors first attempt to write females, friendship, and fluff overall.
> 
> It didn't work.

Raindrops. Shivering slightly I glanced up at the sky.  _ Cumulonimbus.  _ I shook my head in amusement as my subconscious couldn’t help but name the clouds. A bit of knowledge left over from when I cared. 

**_Caring_ **

“I’ll be back!” I called out as I stood up from my place on the porch and headed out. The rain soaked through my clothes, chilling me to the bone. It felt good. At least I could feel something... I didn’t know where I was going. I was hoping my legs would carry me somewhere far away. Far, far away. Somewhere where I wasn’t holding the weight of the world on my small shoulders. Eventually I found my way to the beach. A smile made its way onto my face as I climbed to the top of the rocky cliffs and gazed upon the ocean. Perfect. Closing my eyes I slowly let myself relax. Wind in my hair, waves crashing below. It made me feel like I was one with nature. It made me feel small. It made me feel lost. Because that’s what i was. I was lost and I didn’t know if I could be found. 

**_Did I even want to be found?_ **

I loved this. I wish I could stay here forever. Because when I was here I didn't feel empty. I didn’t feel lonely. I didn’t feel like I was just a broken girl drifting in the wind. Tears stung the corners of my eyes and mixed with the raindrops covering my face. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a razor. I didn't need to hide anymore. Because it's now over. I gently pressed the sharp metal into my arm and made the first cut. Then another. And another. And soon it was done. Everything was turning out perfect. 

**_Perfect_ **

I’m not perfect. I’ve never thought I was perfect. But this was a perfect moment. And i’m happy. I took a step towards the edge. The birds flew above me mockingly. They always seemed so smug. “ _ Look at us we can fly. _ ” But it doesn’t matter. Because soon I’ll be flying too. As the storm raged around me I took  running start and jumped. I whooped in exhilaration because this was it. I was flying! And it didn’t matter when my body smashed into the cold water below. It didn't matter when the unrelenting waves smashed my body into the coast. Because I had flown. I had finally gotten the happiness I deserved. So it was okay.

**_I was okay_ **

Sadness. The word doesn’t even come close to what I’m feeling. Grief welled up in my chest and I couldn’t stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. My best friend. How could I have not done anything. I didn’t notice. I didn’t do anything. 

**_My Fault_ **

It doesn’t help. People keep assuring me it wasn’t my fault. But I know it was. If I had only done something. And now she’ll be alone. Forever. But I won’t let her. Grim determination filled me as I searched through my bathroom for a razor. A gun lay at my side. I took both the blade and the gun to the cliff where my best friend died. Using the blade I carved a message into my arm. A response. Because it was my fault. And I deserved to suffer. I smiled as the blood welled up and took a look around. And I understood. I understood why she had loved this place so much. It was so….lonely. You feel lost. Small. It made me feel empty. I lifted the gun to my head and whispered a final phrase. “Never Again.” The gun went off and my body fell. 

**_“Never Again”_ **

The funeral was grim. Many families brought together by grief. Two in particular. Because this funeral was not for one person alone. It was for both girls. Because they had loved each other in life and they would be together in death, hands entwined. Two young lives had been lost. And it hurt. They were gone too soon. But nobody would ever forget them. 

**_They would heal_ **

The two girls shared a single headstone. It only seemed fitting. For a long time if you wanted by the cemetery you would see a flower to two on their graves. Because they were missed. Two girls who never should have died. 

 

_ Emily Heard & Evie Stein _

_ (2000-2017) _

_ “Lost” _

_ “But Never Alone” _


	4. Broken Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors attempt to not kill anyone. 
> 
> It was a failure.
> 
> At least the main character survives?

“ANSWER ME!”

The little boy remained silent even as the blows rained down on his fragile body. He didn’t bother to block the incoming slaps and kicks. All he did was close his eyes and try to will away the tears that were threatening to well up. His mother eventually calmed down and left to go grab another bottle of wine and sleep. Curled up in the corner he tried to take up as little space as possible.  _ I’m scared…  _

********************

“I think he’s in shock” 

The same boy but a couple years later. He was sitting in the living room staring at the corpse of his dead mother. Around him paramedics and police were scurrying about. Some of them were trying to talk to him. He kept staring, face blank. Try as he might, he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything for his mother. Even as he was being lead away and his mother’s body was being zipped up in that black bag.  _ Does this make me a bad person? _

**************************

“Oh poor dear, what he must have been through.” 

It had been a year. A year in the hell they call foster care. The hustle and bustle, the children, the constantly new envirnment. But through it all he was silent. Psychologists tryied to get him to talk, to connect, to relate, to get him to do anything. But it didn’t work. He never replied. He never looked anyone in the eyes. And soon they gave up on him.  _ Maybe I’m too broken. _

“Oh you don’t want this one.”

It was like they were talking about furniture. He knew without looking up that they were talking about him. Nobody wanted the broken boy. But this couple was persistant. Soon it was all set up. He would be taken in by that older couple. But he remained disconnected. Getting attached was never a good thing.  _ Its okay, I’m used to being lonely. _ He was 15.

********************

“Hey sweetie! I got you another notebook!” 

The boy looked up and gave a small smile when he saw the present. He was happy. He still was silent. He would still have bad days where he could do nothing but stare off into the distant. But those days were slowly becoming less frequent. His family was wonderful. The 16 year old was finally able to accept that maybe, he could finally be happy. 

***************************

“He will be missed.” 

The quiet boy couldn’t believe he had lost another person. But this wasn’t the same as last time. The grief was real. This man, he took him in hen he had lost hope of ever finding something good. He had thrown a ball with him and always came to any events at school and had incouraged and loved him. A quiet sob caught his attention. His adopted- his mother. She had earned it. She earned that name so much more then his biological mother had. When he was young he had been lost. A frightened, guilty, lonely child. But now he was older. He had seen how brilliant this world could be. Slowly he walked over to his mother and gently took her hand. She looked up at him in surprise. He never initiated contanct.

“M-Mom?” Her eyes instantly welled up with new tears as she stared at him in shock. 

“It’ll be okay…” 

The young man gave a small smile and pulled his mom into a hug. “You put me back together when I was falling apart. Now its my turn” The two stay there for a long time, both unwilling to leave the comfort of the other arms.


	5. Romeo and Juliet Balcony scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We had to re-write the balcony scene.  
> Who tf thought it was a good idea to let me try old english?

**Characters:**

Richard Maner: A British Soldier

James Cade: A young Patriot

Alison: The girl James is going to marry, his best friend,

**Setting** : Boston Massachusetts, 1775 

**Plot** : Richard lived in England before he was ordered to the colonies to defeat the rebels. The British throw a party in the house that James works in and that's where they meet. They are both instantly smitten though neither of them want to admit it. They talk awkwardly for a bit before James gets called away by his girlfriend. Richard asks his friend who the boy was but they laugh and tell him it doesn’t matter. Later that night, James is slightly drunk and so utterly done dealing with stuck up soldiers so he runs off to the woods. He climbs a tree so that he won’t be found. Richard has also had a bit too much drink. He has gone for a walk through the woods to clear his head.

 

_ [Richard stumbles through the woods mumbling to himself. He can’t get the young serving boy out of his head.] _

Richard : Those idiotic dimwits could not even begin to comprehend the pain love’s jagged knife causes in the hearts of love sick fools. 

_ [He hears a tired sigh nearby and looks up. James is sitting atop a tree branch, trying to avoid other people] _

Richard : His beauty is comparable to none, not a rose nor the sky, nor a delicate butterfly can even hope to come close, for he is the son of Venus, the definition of beauty itself!

_ [James doesn’t notice Richard, he believes that he is talking to the wind]  _

James : Oh Richard, deny thy king, swear thy love to me and I shall give up this foolish quest and run off to a faraway land where no tyrannical church, nor cruel sovereign can dictate who I shall spend the rest of this eternity with.

_ [Richard steps out of the shadows and calls out to James] _

Richard : If thou are true to thy word, then I too, shall forsake my name and country. Nevermore shall I be a soldier to the king, instead, to you I will be bound.

James : Who goes there? 

Richard : Tis no one, I am but a simple man, who has fallen for your beauty, a moth drawn to thy radiant light.

James : I hear thee, a familiar voice yet not a fellow rebel?. Art thou Richard? Loyal soldier to the king?

Richard : For you, I forswear my duty to king and country.

James : Sir Richard, however did you find me?

Richard : Love, love has lead me to thee, for thou cannot claim I met thee by simple coincidence.

James : My love is true but alas, this forbidden love shall end with blood and bullets if we are not careful.

Richard : Worry not, death itself could never tear us apart, for this love shall last eternity.

James : Do you not fear thy brethren's wrath? Tis treason we discuss, tis not a simple matter.

Richard : I swear upon my love for you, Heaven or hell, it matter not for I shall stay by thy side as long as the sun rises and the moon sets, and for an infinity afterwards.

James : Oh Richard, swear not on love, for love is ever changing.

Richard : then tell me, what shall I swear on to prove my devotion to thee?

James : Swear not on anything, express thy love through actions not words. 

_ [Richard is about to answer when they hear Alison, James betrothed calling in the background] _

Richard : Our time comes to an end but let us not part ways permanently.  Meet me here, at midnight's hour and let me show thee how trueth my love may be.

James : To this promise I shall hold you, for if you fail, then I shall not hesitate nor show mercy when I meet you on the battlefield.

Richard : And to that promise, I expect you to keep for only a fool would dare stand you up, and I am no fool. 

_ [Alison’s voice is getting louder, she’s getting closer. James curses and quickly climbs down. He hesitates for a moment before kissing Richard quickly on the lips and running off] _

Richard : [A small smile appears on his face as he watches James retreating figure] Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow.

 

**END SCENE**


	6. The Lighthouse Keeper's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I wrote this for school? I don't remember anymore. I wrote half of it, forgot about it for a year then finally finished it.  
> Once again, inspired by Romeo and Juliet.  
> Thanks, 9th grade teacher.   
> Also not angst. Shocking right?

There once was a small town on the coast. It had a shop and some houses and a pub, but not much else. The townspeople weren’t rich nor were they poor. Every person had a job, big or small and together they kept the town alive. One very important job was to watch over the lighthouse. And Alder Kent and his family did just that. They were the lighthouse keepers. Every morning the children, Morgan and Alec climbed the rickety steps all the way up to the top of the lighthouse where they’d scrub the glass till it shone and brushed away any dust or dirt that had escaped their notice on previous visits. At night their father would prepare the Kerosene Lamps before lighting them and going to bed. Nothing ever changed, everything remained the same. Until one day, something broke the cycle. A boat. A boat in desperate need of repair docked in their harbour one day asking for refuge in exchange for goods. The people agreed but not everyone was happy. A few elders looked unsettled. They said these traders were trouble. None could identify why they were, it was a feeling in the air. So they were ignored. After all, the traders brought them wondrous things, like silk and tea and spices! Things that normally were far too expensive for simple townsfolk. They refused to believe anything was wrong. So of course things went wrong. 

Meanwhile Morgan Kent couldn’t be more excited. Traders! This by itself wasn’t so great, traders came around all the time. But this was different! They were stranded here! Finally someone new to meet. Morgan had always felt trapped in her little town. She knew everyone and everyone knew her. There was no room to grow. And soon she would be expected to marry and settle down. Possibly move away from her lighthouse home and maybe even away from the sea. To young Morgan, that would be a fate worse than death. She shook her head in annoyance. Thinking of such depressing things wouldn’t help her. She was only 16, she had her entire life ahead of her. Instead she tried to look on the bright side. She knew that many ships had apprentices abroad. Perhaps one she would meet a handsome young man to sweep her off her feet. The thought of that happening made her laugh. Her father wasn’t a strict man but he did have one rule. Never marry a sailor. She was forbidden. It was part of the reason why she felt so trapped. She could never meet new people. But that didn’t bother. Sailors were brutish fellows and she had no time for their games. As she neared the town she saw a figure in the distance waving frantically. 

“MORGAN! There you are! I’ve been looking for you!” Morgan grinned and ran to meet her friend. 

“Bonjour Madam Ami” Ami rolled her eyes as Morgan gave an exaggerated bow. 

“Your accent is terrible.” 

“I know” Morgan grabbed Ami’s hand and dragged her off behind a tree so they could talk without being bothered. “Why were you looking for me?” 

“A party! The townspeople are throwing a party at sunset to welcome the sailors to our town! You have to come! Maybe you’ll meet your future husband?” As usual, Ami didn’t bother sugar coating her words. Now it was Morgan's turn to roll her eyes. 

“As if. C’mon, let’s go ask my Father!"

**SOON AFTER**

“No.”

“What?” 

“I said no. That’s final” 

“Fine. Whatever. I don’t care” Morgan stomped off furiously with Ami on her tail. They made sure to go a good distance away before the ranting began. 

“I can’t believe that fricking-”

“Why not just sneak away?” Morgan looked at her friend like she had grown another head. ? “Uh, sorry did you say something?”

“Sneak out. Your father will be busy with the lighthouse won’t he? It’ll be fine!” Her face lit up. 

“Thats a great idea! Thanks Ami! You’re brilliant!”

“I know”

**SUNSET**

“Ami I hate you”

“I know” The party was just starting and everyone was having a great time. Everyone, except for Ami and Morgan. They had gotten to the party and it was so exciting! The lights and music and strange faces! The only issue was, they recognized one of the faces. It was Morgan’s father. The two looked at each other with matching panicked expressions before they hightailed it in the opposite direction. They almost made it to the exit when Morgan ran straight into one of the sailors.

“CRABCAKES- watch where you-”

“Are you okay?” She gazed up at the boy she ran into and it was love at first sight. Soft blond hair, Ocean blue eyes, Perfect features-

“Miss? Miss, are you alright?” His insistent shaking snapped her out of her daze. 

“Oh God, I’m so sorry sir.” Her face turned red in embarrassment. The boy in front of her looked equally abashed but before he could say anything she remembered why she was running. 

“I’m really sorry but I have to go, it’s urgent” The look of devastation on his face would have been amusing any other time. 

“Will I see you again?” Feeling particularly bold, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. “We’ll see” Morgan could barely hold in her laughter as she shoved past him and rushed over to a shocked looking Ami. “Let’s go!” The girls ran hard and fast, all the way to the lighthouse. Then said their goodbyes and Ami went home. Originally Morgan had planned on going to bed in case her father came home but at the last moment decided against it. After what just happened, she knew sleep would elude her so instead she climbed the lighthouse stairs and gazed out at the ocean.

”Darn..I promised I?d never become one of those lovestruck girls yet here I am. I kissed a stranger. A Sailor! I’m lucky father didn’t see, he'd have my head. But oh, he is so beautiful. I wish I could court him, for a man like that I Would gladly wed.”

What Morgan didn’t know was that she was followed. The sailor boy, Dylan had been trailing her and her friend ever since the kiss. He had stayed hidden at first but now that he knew how she felt, he had to make an appearance. 

“Sweet girl, I care not for what others may say, for you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met! Accept me please, so I may spend the rest of this eternity forever with you.” Morgan looked up with a start. She hadn't expected the boy to actually follow her home but she couldn't help the small smile that made her way onto her face. 

“Of course, my love, but this cannot be known by anyone. My father has power, and he would surely chase you out if he discovered our courtship.” 

“Of course, anything for you, but let me just ask you one thing.”

“Yes?” 

“What if your name?” 

“....?” 

“I forgot to ask” 

“It’s Morgan.” 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Dylan” 

 

_ And so, their relationship began. How will it end?What will happen?Will anyone get murdered?Keep reading and maybe you'll find out. (Jk this will never be finished) _


	7. I Stopped Getting my Piano Tuned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A six word story I decided to write while NOT doing my english homework

“Why don’t you ever play piano anymore?” It was an innocent question. I knew that. Logically that is. Emotionally, it just felt so weighted. Why? Why did they have to ask that? “Ethan? Are you okay? You just went pale? Are you sick?” 

“...Fine. I just don’t really like it anymore.” Lies. Both of them. It would just hurt too much to admit it. 

“Really?” His best friend Cole raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “You don’t seemed very convince. I mean I may not have known you when you were young but I’ve heard others talking. You were the best in town! Possibly the best ever! Why give it up?” Ethan sighed wearily. He didn’t really want to speak of this now, or ever really. 

“Just...shut up will ya? It’s none of your business.” Cole was visibly taken aback. Ethan was usually quite mild-mannered. It took a lot to upset him. “You don’t want to know anyway. Nobody does, not really. Conceal don’t feel right? But it’s cool. I don’t need false sympathies anyway.” 

“And what if I did want to know?” Ethan gave no response. “You’re my best friend. I don’t give a shit about society's bullshit. You  are my best friend and I’ll be there for you no matter what” At this he couldn't help but give a small smile. 

“I guess if you’re that determined…”

 

_ A bright-eyed boy dashed excitedly up the stairs in front of his house and slammed the front door open. “Mom! Mom look! I got an A on my short story! My teacher said I had poten-” _

_ “Shut up. I don’t care. Do you have a lot of homework?” The happiness drained out of him.  _

_ “Yes ma’am…” _

_ “Good boy. You know what to do.” Feet dragging the small boy dropped his bag onto the floor and headed towards the music room where the family's pride and joy sat. The dreaded piano. He sat down and obediently started warming up. “Mom?” His Mom had followed him to the  room and was sitting in a chair in the corner to watch over his every action. “Do you think...do you think maybe I could go to a birthday party? It won’t be long! Only a couple of hours I promise! I’ll practice afterwards, I swear. You know I will.” Sharp eyes looked up at him and seemed to glare into his very soul. _

_ “You ungrateful brat. I work so hard for you to what? Slack off? You’re useless father has ruined you. I worked 2 jobs to buy you this and keep you in lessons. I’ve got your future planned out for you and all you can think of is yourself. You ungrateful brat!” A fist flew towards him and suddenly he was on the ground with a sharp pain growing in his cheek. A kick slammed into his stomach and all the breath flew from him. “Get up. Get up now.” With shaking limbs Ethan somehow managed to climb back onto the piano stool. “Here.” Another long, complicated, classical piece of music was slammed onto the piano top. “Since you apparently have so much free time you can use it to lean this. I expect you to perform it tomorrow for me. And make sure you ice that cheek later. I’m going out. I can’t deal with you right now.” He watched helplessly as his Mom grabbed her coat and stormed out. All he could do was dutifully practice till his fingers ached and he could play the piece in his sleep.  _

_“It’s late” he muttered. Luckily it was Friday night so no school tomorrow. He wearily grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and trudged to his room. He’s have to get up early to practice again. That was his lost thought before he woke to his Mom dragging him out of bed. He had overslept. The next thing he knew he was sitting in the music room and his mother was demanding he play. His head was aching and clumsy fingers danced awkwardly over delicate keys. It was a mess. “M-mom i'm just tired. I have a headache I’m sorry! I can do it I swear! Please-” She had already left. He could hear bathwater being drawn. What was she doing? After sitting there for a few minutes he cautiously left the room. Maybe she would leave him alone? He crept silently towards his room and he almost made it before she grabbed his arm, almost yanking it out of its socket._ _  
_ _“And where do you think you’re going? You want to make excuses? How’s this for excuses!” She pulled him into the bathroom where the tub was filled with icy water. “Maybe this will get rid of that headache you keep whining about” Before he could process what was happening he was being pushed into that freezing whatever and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. It was too cold. He tried to surface, to breathe in the oxygen he had previously taken for granted but strong arms kept him under. Cold water filled his lungs. Black appeared in the edge of his vision. Then he was pulled back up. “Apologize.”_

_ “I-I’m s-s-”  _

_ “Too slow” ANd he was under again. When he was pulled back up again. He managed to apologize and was thus dumped onto the floor. “When you dry off I expect you back in the music room. You know the rules.” He did. He knew the rules. He spent the rest of the weekend practicing the same song over and over and over again. _

Cole sat there in silence. What do you say to something like that? He had to say something. 

“What were the rules?” Ethan gave a small smile. 

“My Mom didn’t trust me to practice so she didn’t give me a choice. She’d lock me in the music room until i learned a piece to her satisfaction. I spent so much time in there when I was young and new at this…” Cole glanced uneasily towards the eternally locked door that sat uneasily off of the living room where he had played video games with Ethan. “Hunger’s a great motivator. It wasn’t too bad. Mostly just cold. She gave me water and she did feed me every couple of days.” Cole was silent once again. “Wanna see it?

“What?

“The music room. Wanna see it?” 

“Only...only if you’re okay with it Ethan. I don’t want to push you too much. I’m so glad you told me this much.”

“No...It's okay.” Ethan help his hand out to Cole and he took it wordlessly. Together they walked towards the dreaded room. Ethan pulled the key down from the door frame and unlocked the room. The room itself didn’t look impressive. It was rather small. A wooden chair sat in the corner. The piano took up most of the space. Cole couldn’t imagine spending an hour locked in here, let alone days. Fury welled up in him but he forced it away. He needed to be here for Ethan. Speaking of Ethan, currently he was gently stroking the piano cover. “Cole?” he said in a small voice. 

“Yeah Ethan?” 

“I stopped getting my Piano tuned. After mom died I stopped. I didn’t want to stop but I just- I just couldn’t do it. Not without her. I’m sorry...I’m sorry” Tears fell down both their cheeks and gender stereotypes be damned, Cole reached out and pulled his best friend into his arms. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay Ethan. It’s gonna be okay.” Would it really though? Yes. Yes Cold would make sure of it. Ethan wasn’t alone anymore and if Cole had any say in it, he never would be again. 

“I stopped getting my piano tuned…” 

“I know buddy...I know”


End file.
